The Evolved form of Micheal
by JaredKimble
Summary: This about Michael evolved in to a Super Hyprid Lycan something better and by far stronger then before. This about Micheal going and trying to bring Mutains and Humans together in peace or will it turn to war.
1. The Fight

Chapter I

The fight

Today is Friday like normal. But I regret it big time because I'm expose to fight some person that was threaten Snake who are my two Best friends. Well me I didn't feel all that good but I'm a man of my word. I was going to fight this person. In front of the school were Snake goes to. "Boy I feel terrible," I said. "Must have been something I ate last night." For some reason I felt a lot stronger then normal but what would you call a Vampcan a normal person. But I dismiss it as normal growth in my strengths. I got up out of bed. Then I went to the bathroom. In the corner of my eye I have seen that I had that my muscle has expanded to the point of balky. Then I check my self out and said, "Wow this something that normally never happens to me." Then went to the bathroom, and when I came out one of the guy that I never meet that just came to the mansion. Just stared at me and said while shuddering, "Hhhhhowwww are you dddddoooooiiinnnnngg Michael." I said, "Fine how about your self." Michael I'm fine." To the rest room he went. As I walk back I bump in to Jubilee. I said, "Sorry Jubi." She start to say no problem but stop short when she seen how massive I was. She said, 'Honey you grown massive in the muscles area." I said, "Thanks sweets." And kiss her on her head as I headed to my room. When I got into my room I tried on one of my white beaters. And it barely fits but I didn't care. I got dress the rest of the way and found out that most of my clothes don't fit me any more and said to my self that I better go clothes shopping soon. So I just put on so my sweat pants. And start to head for breakfast. When I got to the diner room. Everyone was look at me. And wonder if I had taking any drugs that enhance muscles. I said "No I just woke up like this." Then Logan walks in and said, "Who is this new person." Not knowing it was I. I said, "How are you doing Master Sergeant Logan." "Only one person in the whole world knows me as Master Sergeant is no other then Sergeant Michael". Said Logan. I said you got that right Logan turnaround looking at him. Logon what in the hell happen to you Mike." "I have no idea Logan I woke up like this.' And sat next to Jubilee. Who then grasp one of my arms and hugs it. As I just ate my breakfast with one arm. As I got freed when I can clean my dish. I asked anybody need a ride to school.

Jubilee asked for a ride like always. Snake was going on his Ninja Kawasaki Bike. So I got in my Toyota Supra Twin Turbo. Then I drove off with the radio Blaring heavy medal music and I seen Snake with his helmet of a Snake eating a white Rabbit. To the right of my car, he looks at me and I look at him. Not knowing that I was about to hit someone. Thanks to Jubilee she got my Attention back to my driving. I stop just in the nick of time. I telepathic asked Snake what the hell was that about. He said. "I was seeing if you were going to watch me like you always do when I ride my bike next to your car. The light turn green I started off and kept my eyes to the road and Jubilee. Angel and I graduated. Now Angel is going to College. For me I work at the school. The school is getting rebuilt because and I'm helping. because I destroyed part of the school about a year ago, I dropped Jubilee off at the front of the school. And snake parked his Ninja Bike next to my car. I said, "I could have killed that person if it wasn't for you Snake." Sorry Michael." Just then the thugs of the person that I was going to fight punches me in the back of my head without me knowing it. I feel down. And said, "What the hell." When I got up I seen them trying beating up Snake. I telepathic: Angel that we need your help. She said. "No Problem I'll be there in 20 minutes." Just then I have seen that these people are Vampires. I ran towards one and punch one and I heard bone crushed as soon I punch this person. He was lying on the ground holding his sides were I had punched him at. Just then Angel was flying down knocking a guy down to the ground. Just then Snake got up and removing some of the dirt off of himself. The two guys that we just punch were on the ground got up with barely a mark on them. So Angel, Snake and I all got in to a fighting stance. Just then the bus start to show up to dropped off the students. Then the vampires ran towards us start to fight us. The one I was fighting threw the first punch and I duck to the right and brought up my right hand hit him right in the chest. And he went down hard, and he not getting up this time then I seen Snake and Angel finishing up there fight. We all said that was easy. Just then we heard someone clapping saying, "Bravo, Bravo," in a French Voice. I said, "Who the hell are you." The person said, "Mousier Alucard at your service." I said, "What that expose to mean Alucard, he just Grin and Laughs. Angel and Snake look at each other. Angel spoke up and said, "So you're the Son of Count Dracula." Alucard look at us and Said, "Yes I am." Just then he grabs Angel and starting to kill her. Then Snake took off towards him with his Swords out about to slice him. But Alucard throws Angel at Snake. I catch Angel. Then next thing I see Snake was giving hell to Alucard. But some how Alucard got the upper hand, and punch Snake out and threw him towards me. I catch him also. Just then I started to get really angry. I said, "How dare you, hurt my only Friends that I got left. Just then Angel awoke to scenes that I was about to explode in to a raging Vampcan. Alucard just smirks. I said, "You better that fucking smirk of your damn Face." He stops smirking and look pissed off. "I see you stop smirking Alucard." Then I just stood there with my fist, going hard then relaxing. Then the next thing I don't what I did but I flew over to where he was and started to punch the living hell out of him. Then everybody was watch this and was amused at what they were watch unfolded before them. Just then Kara came over to where Angel and Snake were. She said. 'All shit Michael is about to evolved."

Just then I stopped and flew back to where I was standing. Alucard was holding his chest and gasping for some air. Alucard Said, "What the hell are you I never seen nobody move that quick but you have to but you have to better then that." I said, "I'm Michael and I'm a Vamplycan. He just looks at me and started to get scared. Then I start to scream long and loud. My body starts to get more detail; my muscle start to get more detailed my hair turned white and straight out. Kiara said, "He has evolving to his evolved form that is a Super Vampcan." Then I start to float in the air. My feet were no longer touching the ground. The power of my new form was making tremors that knock down the gang to really big ones around the world. Snake how just awoke up seen Angel and Kaira. Snake asked what the hell going on Kara said, "Michael just evolved in to what he is now a Evolved Vamplycan and his power in now growing." "All shit," Angel said. Don't you sense what I'm sensing?' Then all three looks at me and seen a small crater forming. They notices that my Power was growing pass 100,000 and keep on growing stronger. Everyone around was like wow, which the hell is those two people that are fighting. Then one notices Angel, Snake and Kaira and figure out that that person with the white hair was I Michael. Another said, "Are you sure." Not noticing Angel and the Gang. The One of the students figure out who I was said. "Look over there and you can see Angel and the gang, and that with the white hair must be Michael the one who destroyed half of the West wing during graduations last year even so it was not all together his fault, Most of the credit goes to the Brotherhood who are now in jail for 10 or so years. So one asked how you know so must about this. Oh I know Michael and the Gang really well in fact I live with them. With that He walked over to Angel and the gang. "How are you guys doing?" Said Iceberg. Fine Ice beside Snake is really hurt we really got to get him back to the Mansion. Said Angel. When I heard that I just reach my max 1 trillion. Then I flew towards Alucard. There was a ditch of were I flew toward Alucard. And on the first blow I heard his chest bone brake in to a million pieces. Then he brought up his fist try to hit my chest, but I just smirk and start to laugh. then Alucard asked why I'm laughting for. I said," There is no way you beat me." " Is that so.?" said Alucard. Then I quickly start to pound his lights out for good. When every bone was destroyed I hold him by the neck and powered up a Ki blast and fired it taking his head clean off and threw his body up in the air and did another Ki blast destroying his body forever. The crowd was in awe and started to clap. Then I flew down to the ground and start to walk towards Snake and the group. I powered down to normal power level. I fell on the ground and not moving at all. Then jubilees ran from the crowed stopped were I was lying at. Put my head in her lap as Angel Carrying Snake. Then Iceman starts to carry me to my car. Kiara was going to drive home with me and Snake in the back to the mansion. Angel drove Snake bike back to the Mansion. Back at the school Iceberg was investigating the small crater and were the fight broke out. Everybody was like Wow that was a bloody fight. One person said. "That Michael person is one strong person. You should have seen him lasted year as Bayville High School baseball team. His baseball batting Average was 1,000 and he was a consent homerun hitter. Another Student said, "What that was him that did all that." "Yea that was he." Said another student then everyone went to there classes.


	2. The Prophecies

Chapter II

The Prophetess

A week later I woke up with a start. I was tired and hungry. I asked jean is I can have a glass of water. When she heard me, she nearly dropped the tray of blood samples. I was out of bed quickly and caught it before Jean even thought of trying to catch it. Jean was just looking at my frame, and me and started to blush some. I said, "Here and I'll get my self a glass of water." Then walked towards where a sink with glasses was put at. And asked if she wanted any she said, No thanks you Michael. Just then Scott came and seen Jean blushing. Scott asked why she was blushing and Jean told Scott. And he said okay and asked if was up. Then I can out with only shorts on. Scott said Mike ready for some grub. "Hell yah Scott." "First we got it get clothes that would fit your massive frame Michael." I said, "I think so also that I need some new clothes any way. With that Scott and I left the ER. Head to Hank Room were they found clothes that would fit me with no problem. I thank Dr. McCoy for the clothes. Even in Beast clothes they still look small on me. I seen on the way out was Kurt and Kitty about to leave. And kitty told Kurt that she forgot some thing and ran straight in to me and said "Michael, I didn't see you coming behind me."I said, "That okay kitty even so it kind of hard not to see me if you know what I mean." She just looked at me and laughs. Kurt said how you feeling Mike. "Feel like shit and hungry." I said. Then kitty came back with her purse that Kurt bought for kitty for her Birthday. With that we walk to the garage were Scott keeps his red Cobra. I asked Scott how is Snake. Scott said, "He fine going back to the school and all". "Thats good." I said. I thought so my self this feels good to have the wing blowing in to my face like it is. Then we stop at a café that a block or so from the school. We order our food and drinks. I have seen a few classmates. And they asked me how I was felling I said, "Hungry. Scott asked me what happen that day at the school. Even so he heard it from the kids that live at the mansion. Well Snake and I were arguing about that he almost got somebody killed. But anyway we (As in Angel Snake and I) fought these young Vampires. Once we were done we heard clapping and a French Voice Saying Bravo, Bravo. I asked who the hell he was. He said, "Mousier Alucard at your service. Then next thing I know is that he trying to kill Angel. Right after that Snake attached and got Ko'ed. He threw Angle and Snake. I told him that was a big mistake he could ever done. He just grins and laughs. Just then Angel awoke to scenes that I was about to explode in to a raging Person. Alular just smirks. I said, "You better that fucking smirk of your damn Face." He stops smirking and look pissed off. "I see you stop smirking Alular." Then the next thing I don't what I did but I flew over to where he was and started to punch the living hell out of him. Just then I stopped and did I flip back to where I was standing at. He Alucard was holding his chest and gasping for some air. Then he said, "What the hell are you I never seen nobody move that quick." I said, "I'm Michael and I'm a liken." He just looks at me and started to get to tremble" Then I start to scream long and loud. My body starts to get more detail; my muscle start to get more detailed my hair turned white and straight out. Scott looking at me and said, 4Interesting on how it unfolded so far.4 4Yah really4 I said. Then he asked how I felt when I started to evolve. I told him plain out that I was really fucking pissed off for what he did to Snake and Angel. 4Hmmm go on Then I start to float in the air. I flew towards Alucard. And on the First blow I heard his Chest bone brake in to a million pieces. I quickly start to pound his lights out for good. When every bone was broken I hold him by the neck I told him this what it feels like to know that you been killed and powered up a Ki blast and fired it taking his head clean off and threw his body up in the air and did another Ki blast destroying his body forever. Then I heard the crowd started clapping. Then I flew down to the ground and start to walk towards Snake and the group. I powered down to normal power level. With that I start to eat my sandwich. The classmate that was sitting by use was shocked at the choice of words and the story that I just told to Scott. Scott was wide eyes and shocked also. Then we paid and left and no other words spoken. We head back to the mansion. Then we head to the danger Room to do some tests on my power level. Once we were Situate. He asked me to power up. I started to the same thing with my fist relaxing and clenching them. Then I let out the biggest scream. The glass in the Control room start to crack then I turn to my true form. Scott said, 4Holy shit.4 the reason for was my power was off the chart was it never was recorded. Just then Professor X came in and wondering what was going on. And Scott told him. He looks at the computers and said, "This is something I never thought could happen to a young person like Michael." I asked Professor what is wrong. He said it nothing wrong it good. I then asked y is it good that what been happening to me is good. He said, "You are to bring Humans and Mutants to Peaces in the world Michael." 4How in the hell I'm expose to do that Charles." I start to get upset again. Then in the corner of Scott eye he saw the true scale of my power level it read 100 trillion. 4Professors look at this,4 Said Scott. Charles glides in his hover chair and looked and was surprise at the reading. 4I think we should get the Jean and them down here ASAP. Professor X said, "You got it Professor." With that Scott called Jean, Beast, Kara, and some other people. Once Kaira she told me everything is fined and that I'll be out of there shortly. I said, Where have I heard that before maybe at the high school lasted year when I was under a wall." Kaira said, "Oops I forgot about that." gigging. And Kaira got in the Control room and looks out and seen me floating and was in awe at what I look like in front of my face. I was not liking being in this room and not being able to move around some. Jean starts to read some of the data that was entered in to the computer. Then notice that The Professor was in my head. I said, 4Hi Charles.4 Charles said. "Mike are you feeling any different." I said, "Yes I do, I feel more powerful then a year ago."4Hmmmm.," Said The Professor. With his two intent fingers tapping his lips. He does that when he was in deep thought are something was stressing him out. Then Kiara said to the professor, I think we better get Michael out of the danger room because he is really getting uneasy and unset to the extreme." they all look at each other and agreed The Professor Said to Kiara, "I know that I was about to let him out in the First place." Scott over heard what the Professor said. Then Scott hit a few buttons to let me out. Once I seen the metal door open I start to feel at eases. But I didn't power down not quite yet. I'm going to see if I can sustain being in this form for quite a long time. I walk up to the control room and the Professor got it sees me up close and personal. I said, Thanks for getting me out of their Kiara. She said, No Problem Mike.4 With that I walk out to get some grub. Because change from my human form to my Evolved form take a lot of energy. As I head to the kitchen I see Angel, Snake and Jubilee. Jubilee gave me a big hug and Angel and Snake was still shock at what I look like. Image me when I was at a height of 5'6'' to a 6'11". I asked if the gang what to go out to get something to eat. They said, sure but Michael you have to go back to your human form or you will scare every one. I said, "True." I power down to my human form and right then Kiara came out and said, I heard someone going out to eat. Snake said, "What to come with us Kiara. She said, Sure I'm done here for the day anyways. I said. First I need to get my leather Trench coat and black sun glasses." Angel said, "We will meet you in the garage Michael." I quickly ran to my room and got my things, and quickly ran to the garage. When I got to the garage. Snake, Angel, Kiara and Jubilee were just getting in to the garage. And Kiara notices at me and said, "Ahhh Michael you scared the living shit out of me, how in hell you got here way before us." I said, "I ran to my room and to here." Snake Said, Maybe since you evolved you can run quicker then before. I said, "Who knows, who hungry." Everybody said, "Me." With that I walk to my Chopper and Jubilee got on hers that I custom made for her likings. Snake and Angel got on there's Kawasaki Ninja Bikes. And Kiara got in her red Mustang. I drove off then Jubilee and then Snake and Angel. With Kiara last one to leave the garage. When we got on the road. We head to town to get some grub. I telepathic Angel, Snake and Kiara. Were do you guys want to eat at. Snake said, "Why don't we eat at a Pizza shop." Angel said, "Na I'm tired of eating Pizza." "I second that." Kiara Said. How about a Chinese resturant I said, I like that. Snake, Angel and Kiara All agree with that. So I went east to the China Town. At a stoplight. I look over to my left and seen what look like Magneto was walk towards us. I waited to get a better Sight and it was someone else. I sighted big time. Then kept on going east to the china town. Once we were there. Some kids that were out side watching us pull in. One small kid was in total amassment. Came running towards us and stop to wait for us to stop and turn off our bikes and car. When I pull off my helmet. The kid starts to walk towards me and said, Nice Bike mister. I said, Thanks. "Mister can you get me something to eat." I walk towards him were your parents. The kid said, "I don't have parents." I put my hand on his right shoulder. He flinches. Because he sensing that I was a Vamplycan. I said, "What wrong kid. The Kid said, "Your one of them in a scared tone of voice. I said, "No I'm not a Mutant I'm a Vampire and a Lycan or for short a Vampcan, I don't harm people that have not broken the law." For some reason the kid relaxed some and said, "I'm hungry." And fall to the ground. Angel came over and pick up the kid and carried the kid inside to give the kid some thing to eat. When he got some thing to eat we were asking Snake some questions about this and that.


End file.
